New Legends
by Dragonknight1994
Summary: An American Sekirei story. Set in New York, with an original harem and Original Ashikabi. Since MBI is an international cooperation it makes sense xD. Rated M for lemons later on


New Sekirei the legend begins

Introduction: The next morning

The young man was awake. He had his eyes closed, but that's because he was rather enjoying the sensation he felt. Yesterday was a fog, but he didn't mind. The only problem he had was that instead of being home, he was sure that he was at the apartment of the girl who had hit on him. Not that he minded, after all it was a Saturday, and it was early morning judging from the amount of light he felt through his closed eyes. He felt a hand gently touch his cheek.

I felt my mark reacting to him. My entire body was warm, in a good felt nice, to just hold him. He was a model, no seriously an actual model. The boy's name was James Henry, and he was stunning. Jet black hair, and a flawless face combined with dark eyes and a smile that could light up the room. Of course, I was older then he was, I was nearly 27, and he was barely 22. He looked younger since he was clean shaven right now, no beard or mustache just a clear face. I could smell his hair, and the deep musky smell coming from him, it was a "deep" (I couldn't think of any other word to describe it okay? Cut me some slack this is my time first just holding my Ashikabi okay, not that we did anything last night, rather I just got too drunk, and he was in my arms when I fell asleep, and my extreme physical strength kept him from escaping)When I had woken up I went to cook breakfast and came back with him still sleeping, and I held him gently in my arms, waiting for my "husband" to wake up. I wanted to feel those perfect lips, feel them pressed against mine, and to hear his voice, that deep stunning voice. He had sang to me yesterday, and although most of the night was a blur, I remembered that clear, Goosebumps inducing voice, the thing which really made me decide on getting him to come home with me. He was so warm, I could feel his skin, his body heat, and the warmth made me dizzy.

I finally opened my eyes. "So your finally awake huh?" The woman asked, and I quickly got up. "Nice Muscles, I didn't notice that last night." She said and I blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, just let me get my things and I'll go." I said flustered, and I moved to grab my clothes since I was only in my boxers, but she stopped me. "It's okay." She said, as she moved towards me, and she was fast. I had been a track runner in North Carolina, but holy crap. It was like she had flown or something, and I noticed that I really didn't want to leave. I felt her warm arms wrap around me, and felt her neck touch my head, she was taller than I was, a good head taller. She smelled strongly of roses, and her skin was so soft. "You don't have to leave, just give me a kiss." She whispered, her voice seductive and I wanted to give in, to kiss those perfect red lips. I felt her lips touch mine, and I gave in, no longer resisting as she kissed my cheeks, I blushed at each kiss, before she began to kiss my lips her tongue dancing between mine and hers. I looked at her, and noticed to my surprise her wings, yes I said her wings. They were purple, and very bright, and she smiled at me. When she was giving me breakfast she explained to me what had happened. I was an Ashikabi, and she was a Sekirei, a creature which appeared human but was actually more or less an alien and was so genetically close to humans that if they didn't use their powers they could live long, but peaceful lives among humanity. An Ashikabi is basically a human descended from a coupling of Sekirei and older Ashkabi's and they are humans capable of forming "contracts" or life long bonds with Sekirei's, those Sekirei in exchange for the shelter and love provided by the Ashikabi would protect and love the Ashikabi. "I'm Jennifer." She said and I introduced myself "I'm James Henry, I'm a model living here in New York." I said, and she smiled "I know love. I've always been a fan." She said and I found myself blushing. "Your so innocent. I kind of want to take that innocence." She said, winking at me and I looked away blushing. She was stunning herself. Long red hair, deep blue eyes, almost 6'1", and a great body. Her breasts pressed against the t-shirt she wore, and her long white thighs were visible because she was wearing shorts. "But you know now, we're sort of married." She said as she kissed my cheek, and I smiled slightly. I felt the warmth from her fire, that was her power the ability to control flames and I smirked as I saw the golden fire dancing in front of us.

AU: Yes this is a reupload, some of the hate I got on this was because of the stupidity I had in not noticing that it would be one paragraph, and I have to reupload it but here it is, expect more later today, and tommorow :D Next Chapter is Jennifer, and Henry have some private time (no lemon just yet), and also some foreshadowing, if you pay attention you might notice a nonformal character introduction ;)


End file.
